Losing It All
by Lenadexil
Summary: Ronald Knox never thought he'd lose both of the people he loved. A oneshot of the threesome pairing of EricxRonaldxAlan born from my Twitter RP.


**So my favorite anime now (and it has been my favorite since about March/April) is Kuroshitsuji, also known as Black Butler. And I am a HUGE Shinigami fan (this is because of Maverrat and her stories, GO READ THEM)! I ended up making a twitter based RP with some online friends and the threesome of Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, and Ronald Knox came up and is a huge part of it now. So…here's a oneshot for it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! I'm just writing this for fun! Dedicated to my Alan and Ronald from my twitter RP group! **

Ronald Knox always wore the uniform expected of him, the only variation being his white Oxfords, which still counted in his honest opinion. He was an honest, hard worker who got his job done on time everyday (even if he did go out to party a lot). He never cheated on his girlfriends, and once he got into a serious relationship, he never cheated on his boyfriends. He took care of them, loved them, and cherished them, and they did the same. So why were they _both _stolen from him…that was the thought that had been plaguing him ever since he and William T. Spears had caught up with the sight of Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries' Death Scythes laying on the ground, left there as if no one cared about them. He'd known. He'd tried to deny it, to make himself believe it wasn't true, but he knew it even before William confirmed it.

Now he found himself staring at the door to their flat, the little house that had become his home when Eric and Alan had let him into their lives, into their relationship. He braced himself and slowly opened the door before walking inside and letting it close behind him, looking around. Everything looked…normal.

A few dishes in the kitchen to wash after work, books on the table in the living room that they were reading, and the blanket they had all cuddled together under a few nights before everything got crazy. It looked perfectly normal…and it killed Ronald even more inside. He took a shuddering breath and forced himself to walk down the hall, looking in the bathroom along the way and seeing all three of their toothbrushes in the holder as well as the little differences that came from himself, Eric, and Alan.

He quickly shut his eyes and kept moving, opening the door to their bedroom and freezing as he looked around, his heart shattering anew. A few articles of clothing lay in the floor while most had been sorted and put away by Alan. Ronald would have normally tuned Alan's harping for keeping the place clean, just like Eric did, but now he'd give anything to hear it. He looked at the bed as if it were Sebastian Michaelis himself. Ronald knew…he knew that devil had something to do with what happened to Eric and Alan. And he swore right then and there that he'd make the bastard pay. He'd make him pay for every single pain he'd ever caused him.

He forced his mind off of the demon and focused instead on getting changed into his night clothes. He put the suit away for it to be cleaned and put his shoes in the closet, the way Eric always preferred so he wouldn't trip over them. He pulled on his night shirt and took off his glasses before very slowly pulling the blankets back on the bed to climb in. Once he was settled, he shivered at how cold the sheets felt. He'd never been cold in bed since his relationship with the two older males had started. He shook violently, feeling the tears he'd been fighting all day finally well up and overflow as his lovers' scents hit him, infused with the bed sheets and pillows. He shut his eyes tightly and quickly realized he couldn't sleep; Eric's hand wasn't running through his soft hair, Alan's arm wasn't around his waist. He turned his face and screamed into the pillow, letting out every emotion he'd held back somehow while he finished the day out.

"Damn him…that devil, damn him! I'll fucking kill you someday, Michaelis." Ronald swore, clutching the sheets in his fists. He couldn't stop the tears or choked sobs that escaped him, and they were what put him to sleep instead of a hand in his hair and an arm around his waist.

XXX

Ronald slowly sat up clutching his head, pain pounding through it. His nose felt stuffy and he was groggy and knew that his face would have tear stains on it. He looked down at his sides and saw the empty bed, felt how cool the sheets were and felt more tears replace the ones from last night. He quickly reached up and wiped them away, slowly climbing to his feet. He knew he had to get ready for work, they were now two Shinigami short, permanently. He rubbed his face and shook as he walked his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, wishing that he'd walk in to find Eric making breakfast, coffee waiting for him. When he passed a glance at the fireplace he froze, his green eyes staring in shock.

Two Death Scythes, a saw and a garden slasher on a long handle leaning against the wall. He'd know those two Scythes anywhere and slowly made his way to them, kneeling down and gently touching the cool metal of both with his fingertips before he saw the piece of paper. He shakily picked it up and began to read.

_Mr. Knox_

_ Seeing as how everyone knew of your relationship status with Mr. Slingby and Mr. Humphries, we've decided to let you keep their scythes. It was either this or they would be thrown out, as they were taking up space that can be used for more practical purposes. Also, take the day off. I don't need a Shinigami here that can't focus. _

_ W. T. Spears_

Ronald re-read the note and felt the tears slipping down his face. In his own distant and cold way, William did care about them all. He looked back at the two Death Scythes and knew he'd keep them in perfect condition forever. His thoughts slowly drifted back to a devil in black and he glared at the wall.

"I swear, one day I'm going to make you pay for taking the two most precious things from me, Michaelis."

**And there ya go. God I made myself cry while writing this! The last line is a bit of a hint at something that my Ronald from the Twitter RP is going to draw because I asked her to lol! Well…laters! **


End file.
